Warden's End
by wantaco79
Summary: Alistair and Oghren fulfill one last promise to the Warden: finding her...Warden/Morrigan implied


Warden's End

"If _he_ couldn't find her out here what makes you think we'll be able to find that blasted woman?"

"She didn't want to be found by him."

"_Oh_, and she'll want to be found by us."

"No I doubt she'll want to see us either."

"Then what are we doing out here?"

"Ogrhen," Alistair sighed heavily and turned to look at the abrasive dwarf, "he'd want her to know…"

"She won't care. She doesn't deserve to know he's died." Ogrhen came to a halt, glaring stubbornly at Ferelden's king.

"No…she doesn't deserve to know. But it was the Commander's final wish."

"You crazy blighter, why are you doing this? You didn't even like the Commander." They had started walking again, looking for any sign of her…or of their child. Alistair chuckled.

"No, I didn't like him. He was even more of an ass than you are, Ogrhen, but without him….well none of us would be here right? I owe him this."

With that, silence fell between the king and the Grey Wardens' newest commander. The Wilds had been eerily quiet for years now, ever since the Blight had ended and all Darkspawn stragglers had been chased away. The land had healed and the forest truly looked beautiful.

Ogrhen had never liked silence. It gave him time to think.

_I'm having nightmares again Ogrhen…My time is fast approaching, old friend. I never could handle the taint as well as the others… _The Commander's gruff voice echoed in his head. They had been good friends…best friends.

"Do you see that? I think there's smoke ahead!" Alistair quickly picked up the pace and Ogrhen had to struggle to keep up with the human. Soon they came to a clearing.

"Well shave my back and call me an elf….we found her…" Ogrhen muttered. In the clearing stood a small hut with smoke coming out of a makeshift chimney. The area held very little evidence otherwise that someone was living here, as if the hut had only recently been put up.

"Finally…let's get this over with. If we hurry we'll return a full day before the funeral service," Alistair approached the hut and knocked on the door.

"What're you knocking for? Afraid she'll turn you into a toad if you just barge in?" Ogrhen laughed.

"No…" Alistair answered a bit too quickly, looking away.

"I wouldn't turn you into a toad but I'm seriously considering turning both of you into piles of ash if you don't explain what you're doing here right _now_." Both Ogrhen and Alistair jumped in surprise. She stood in the doorway, looking just as she had the day she left.

"What, no hello? Why Morrigan I'm hurt!" Alistair clutched at his heart dramatically. Morrigan's ever present frown grew and she glared at him, grabbing her staff threateningly.

"Ah don't get yer panties in a bunch woman, we're here on serious business," Ogrhen elbowed Alistair and they both grew serious.

"Then speak, and quickly. My temper grows short."

"Erm…maybe you'll want to sit down for this. May we come in?" Alistair grew awkward, as he often still did despite years of being king. He wasn't good at delivering bad news. Morrigan sighed.

"As you wish," she stepped away from the door and allowed them inside the hut. The three sat at a small table in the center of the hut.

Alistair gazed around curiously. There definitely was enough room for two people to live comfortably inside.

"Where is…he or she?" He asked.

"_He_ is not here at the moment nor is that any of your concern. I ask that you get to the point and then be on your way. Or did you miss the fact that I wanted to be left alone?" Morrigan's voice was harsh as she got right to the point.

"You should tell her. I wouldn't even be here if he hadn't asked," Ogrhen grumbled.

"Right well…Morrigan," Alistair took a deep breath and met the witch's eyes, "he's gone. His body couldn't take the taint for as long as the others… He asked that we come to tell you." Morrigan's expression remained in its normal harsh mask.

"I am well aware of this fact. And I'll inform you that it matters not to me. What we had was nothing more than a pointless distraction from the blight, a way to pass the time at camp," Morrigan's voice remained cold and unfeeling. Ogrhen stood up in fury and slammed his hands on the table.

"Why you crazy nug eater, how can you say that? You meant the world to him…" he finished with a silent growl.

"Love is for the weak. It is not my fault that the warden allowed himself to fall prey to a useless illusion. We both agreed to the terms of our little 'relationship' and to the terms of its end. Most importantly that I didn't want to be found." Morrigan stood up, glaring viciously at Ogrhen. "Now if you two will kindly leave and never return to the Wilds…" she held open the door.

Alistair gripped Ogrhen's shoulder in attempt to hold the dwarf back.

"We fulfilled our promise, now it's time to go." Ogrhen nodded, still fuming and allowed Alistair to lead him outside. Alistair turned back to face Morrigan. "His memorial will take place in a few days in Lothering. Not that you care, but he'd want you, and your child, to be there." With that, the king and dwarf left the clearing without a second look back.

Morrigan returned to the hut and paced back and forth angrily. _How dare they come here….how dare _he _send them here. _Her shaking hands clenched into fists. She hadn't known about the warden's death. He had removed the ring she gave him years ago, breaking all connection between them. With a frustrated grunt she destroyed a small box in the corner.

"Damn him!" she shouted. Breathing heavily Morrigan sat down. She didn't care. She never had cared… She repeated over and over to herself the lies she'd been saying for years now. But for now, she still didn't believe the lies. The door opened.

"Mother, come look! There are foot prints in the mud outside! Do you think outsiders could be wandering the Wilds?" her son looked excited. He had always been fascinated with the outside world, but had never experienced it.

"Perhaps child, but they are of no worry to us. Forget that you even saw the footprints." Morrigan's reply was full of anger. The boy's face fell and he nodded. He looked so much like his father. Except his eyes…his eyes were those of the Archdemon's.

Their nightly routine went on as normal. They ate dinner in silence, though her son did speak of his small adventure in the forest today. Morrigan only nodded occasionally, her mind elsewhere. As they settled for bed she spoke up.

"Rest up child, tomorrow we are going out of the Wilds. To Lothering." Her son's face lit up, his father's smile making her rock hard heart ache.

"Really mother?" At her nod the boy gave a shout of delight and promised to behave and not speak to anyone unless she gave permission. For once he went right to sleep without any prodding from her. But Morrigan did not sleep that night, memories long buried returning to the surface.

They left early the next morning in travel gear, hoods covering their faces. In four days they had reached the capitol of Ferelden.

"Mother, why are there so many people here? Is this normal?" Her son was gazing about in wonder at ever little new site.

"No child, today is a special event. Now keep quiet. We will be leaving as soon as the service is over." The boy obediently fell silent and followed his mother through the crowd to the foot of a tall tower, Fort Drakon. The crowd here was great, but still Morrigan pushed her way through, getting close to the front.

Alistair and Ogrhen stood on a platform, Ogrhen holding the Warden's most beloved weapons.

"We are gathered here to mourn the death of the Warden Commander…" Alistair began his eulogy.

"Mother! That's my name! The warden had my name!" her son whispered excitedly. Morrigan took a shuddering breath and closed her eyes tightly. She placed a gentle hand on their son's shoulder.

"Yes he did child…yes he did."


End file.
